


【露中r18】夜游记

by yingbuhuajian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingbuhuajian/pseuds/yingbuhuajian





	1. Chapter 1

天啊，真是疯了！  
这句话在今晚成为王耀抒发次数最多的感慨，最先出现在王耀被本田菊和任勇洙推搡着踏入夜店大门的时候、随后出现在各色的高度数酒精饮料混合而成的液体被摆到王耀面前的时候、接着出现在所有人跟着夜店刺激耳膜的音乐摇头晃脑的时候……最后出现在王耀一巴掌拍到舞池中央跳得最嗨的东欧男人屁股上的时候。  
本来呢，王耀只是在留学生涯的毕业典礼前夜，被室友“放飞自我从今夜做起”的花言巧语一时迷了心窍、又半推半就的走进了城市里挥金如土的顶级夜场。年轻人之间的潇洒放纵，除了有各色酒水作为必不可少的精神麻醉剂之外，自然也少不了去做些平时不敢做的大冒险行为。  
在场的年轻男女都顶着一副兴奋癫狂的神情，在这里勾搭一个相逢一夜的伴侣似乎也并不是很难。正在王耀思索着要不要去厚着脸皮问下邻桌女孩的联系方式时，随着灯光的变换与陡然升调的背景音乐，舞台中央也不知何时上来了几具放肆摇摆的鲜活肢体。  
领舞的男性似乎是个东欧人，他的身材比寻常金发碧眼的西方人更高大、肌肉线条也在闪光灯的照射下更为养眼，他长得很好看，如果在街上遇见他的话王耀可能会把他定义为一个英挺的东欧青年——  
但此时他们的地理位置是酒吧夜场，视线聚焦处的东欧男人正穿着紧身衣随着音乐的节奏舞动着。时而做出几个耗力的动作引得肌肉毕现、时而躬身挺胯炫耀着那处明显尺寸傲人的男性特征、当音乐响到高潮部分时，还会背过身抖动着下胯黑色布料覆盖的臀肉。但从头到尾他的笑容倒是一成不变，看上去温柔又温和，这副人畜无害的外表下张扬大胆的舞姿动作是无疑是勾起了所有观众的兴趣，鼓舞着人们在不断闪烁的舞池灯光里随他一起加入这场病态狂欢。  
真的可谓是很疯狂了。王耀在心底暗暗感慨了一下东欧诸国的经济状况，没承想心不在焉地输掉了手上的酒桌游戏。  
于是两个损友的眼睛亮了，任勇洙对着舞池中央的东欧男人一指，一马当先地开始发难：“你去勾搭他！”  
王耀当即拒绝：“我对同性没有兴趣！”  
“我们是在为您制造机会呢。”本田菊眯起眼睛笑得一派乖顺，王耀却发现了他神情语气里暗藏的戏谑：“方才师兄盯着看的时候分明眼睛都直了。”  
任勇洙看准时机，和本田菊交换一下眼神后一起将王耀推上了舞池。  
谁知这两人的力气用的过大，后作用力飞快撤去的同时，王耀脚下一滑外加一个重心不稳开始前倾。惊慌失措地维持身体平衡时眼前突然出现一个白花花圆滚滚的东西，王耀想都没想便扬起手拍上去试图拉开自己与那玩意的距离——  
“啪！”  
舞池的灯光似乎一瞬间亮了下来，调音的dj手一抖按下了静音键，酒吧里传来众人夹杂着兴奋的惊呼。  
背过身跳舞的斯拉夫男人侧首望向王耀，铂金色睫毛之下的眼眸颇为讶异又不怀好意地瞪大了——原来他的眼睛是紫色的。  
不过王耀现在完全没功夫兼顾这个新发现，他的注意力全部集中在自己按在此人左半边臀部的咸猪手，感觉那一巴掌的声响停止之后还在他的耳膜中无声胜有声的继续扩散。  
天啊，他要疯了！  
王耀的脸瞬间变成了刚出炉的包子，他飞快地把手收回，一时想不起还把它往哪里放。片刻后又开窍似的从上衣口袋里掏出了所有的钱，把一小撮纸币和几个零散的硬币一股脑向东欧男人的紧身裤边缘一塞：“对不起！”  
王耀已经不敢再看对方的表情是如何异彩纷呈了，直接加足马力向门外冲去，仿佛身后有恶犬在追。  
本田菊和任勇洙一脸茫然地目送着王耀消失在视线范围，心想着王耀对这位东欧猛男的勾搭方式确实有点生猛。

后来的事情，王耀就记的不是很清楚了。  
他只记得自己头脑一片混沌地冲出门去，原本想找个僻静的地方好好清醒下，结果走了几步就被店里几个魁梧凶恶的保镖拦住，王耀这才知道那算是挺高档的夜店场所，各种各样的行为费用他还没付就跑了，眼瞅着那保镖们长得太过类型化，就是电影里随时会把人像垃圾一样扔出去的那种。王耀只得自认理亏地和他们回到酒吧、准备找两个损友救急。  
就这样王耀带着喝过酒有些晕乎的大脑被带到了酒吧里一个灯光暧昧的房间，在还没看清房间布局的情况下就被房间主人一把拥住、然后跌跌揸揸地往占据一半房间面积的大床上倒去，王耀的发绳也被那人扯落，然后绕了几圈箍在了发绳主人的手上。  
这是王耀从记事来和同性身体接触的最近距离，还穿着舞台紧身衣的东欧男人压在他身上，惊得王耀怔怔地一动不动，只觉得东欧男人的皮肤白皙得不正常，并无让他心生出主动接近的欲望，反而觉得压住自己的是一尊成了精的好看石灰像。  
接着他感觉一只微凉而骨感的手掌轻轻贴上了他的胸膛。隔着衣服他都能感觉到这只手黏腻的情欲动作，但王耀的皮肤还没得到应激收缩的机会，就又被抚摸了上去，激得他的冷汗喷流而出顺流而下，身上的污迹也不减反增；那只手一路下滑，然后飞快地脱去他的下裤；与此同时扑面而来的，是浓浓的男性荷尔蒙气息，有些咸腥，又充满霸道的侵略味道。王耀猛地全身一僵，顿时觉得动不了了。  
王耀露出羞到有些发窘的表情，乌发下的小巧耳朵开始变成了深红色。他越是窘，男人越有种恶作剧的心理，想逗弄他一遍又一遍，像是在欣赏某种胜利的功勋。  
于是晦暗暧昧的灯光里，东欧男人伏在他耳边轻咬舔舐，有些含糊的话语里带着笑音：“您给的小费这么多，我这边自然是要好好款待。”  
王耀一听整个人就懵掉了。半天才反应过来大骂一句：“你这是疯了吗！我不是什么同性恋！再说了我们连彼此是什么名字都不清楚……”  
“好的，那么正式自我介绍一下。”东欧男人像是自动过滤掉了王耀抓狂的质问，依旧面不改色甚至更添几分兴致地冲他眨了眨眼：“我叫伊万·布拉金斯基，是猛男脱衣舞俱乐部的台柱，同时也是sm行为的业余爱好者。”他脱下王耀的外套，从口袋里面掏出王耀的学生证端详了片刻：“小先生，感谢您今晚点我哦。”  
是我疯了么，为什么你的神情却让我觉得今晚被点的好像是我自己啊！！！  
王耀在心底呐喊，刚想再说些什么，嘴巴却突然被另一张嘴占住了，王耀惊慌失措的影子被房内的灯火下映射得很小，像是轻轻一弹就会消逝。伊万俯下身，嘴唇蹭着王耀的唇如同饮水的动物，匍匐是有多么虔诚，而他吻得又是多么小心翼翼——可这个细腻的吻勾破了王耀心头摇摇欲坠的理智。紧接着，他的舌头探了进来，交缠的感觉湿热而柔软，伊万将试图挣扎的王耀按回床上。两人滚做一团在床上结束了一个漫长的吻，王耀觉得自己快要窒息。  
“别、别这样……”王耀已经不想再理会自己几欲发烧的体温，只一个劲儿地嘟囔着拒绝。他想把整红透的张脸垂下来，但身体被人压着、手又被自己的发绳紧紧箍住，这种感觉让他羞耻得脸上心里都火烧火燎的，他发现自己下体处的被单上已经落下一小滩体液，这是他难抑动情的证明，王耀一边暗骂自己丢脸、一边由衷地祈祷着伊万不要看见那痕迹。  
伊万有点惊讶地抬头：“不喜欢吗？”  
王耀喜欢什么？他喜欢泰戈尔，喜欢堂吉诃德，喜欢在拿到高分走上舞台领取荣誉时肾上激素高彪的愉悦感。却连今年的避孕套价格走势和新品润滑剂的湿滑程度都一概不知。在某些学术领域王耀确实可以被称为是代表或专家，但是在正常的性觉醒与性常识方面，却时常懵懂得像张白纸。  
但总而言之，他喜欢的绝对不是被扒的只剩件松垮衬衫套在身体上，或是和一个刚刚认识不到一小时的异国同性滚床单。  
“那我们换一种方式吧。”  
这句话让王耀从“忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠”之中回到现实。便觉得身体冷不丁被伊万整个抱起。一阵天旋地转的体位转换之后，他的脸正对着伊万的形状隆起的裆部，而自己的腰部以下却被伊万抓扣住，他听见伊万命令式的口吻在他的屁股后面不带感情起伏的响起：“舔。”  
王耀还未从方才的迷醉中反应过来，这句话却让他瞬间明白了此人的认真程度，他又惊又怒地回头看向发言人。此刻他将凤瞳瞪圆，精致的面庞半掩垂落的乌发之林中。眼眶洇着一层恼羞成怒的红色——这让伊万想到了雨后初晨里润湿的桃花。他因愤怒而微微咬住的下唇依然丰美，是和衬衫下不经意露出的乳晕相同的柔柔粉褐。请想象一下初开花苞的羞赧与美好吧，虽说因为负面情绪的侵袭而导致他整个人的气质不再柔和温顺，可当真仍是美不胜收。  
伊万在心底安静的喟叹着，然后扬起手掌用了十足的力气拍上了王耀的臀。  
他是故意的！强烈的痛觉猝不及防地覆盖住令人羞耻的部位，被弄疼的王耀下意识咬住了牙关，忍了几秒，还是没挡住陆陆续续要挤出来的痛呼，随那攻势渐猛的击打喊得愈发大声。  
别无选择地张开嘴，先费力的用牙齿咬住凉凉的金属链头，然后将精神集中在如何最快速度的将拉链拉开得以结束这个羞人的过程。当链头从口腔中打滑脱落的时候，王耀感到从唾涎也随之从唇边滴落再滑到伊万的裤子上，但他来不及再脸红了，因为他听到伊万再度扬起手的掌风。  
将紧身裤的锁链用唇齿拉开的一瞬间，那尺寸傲人的阴茎便擦着王耀的侧脸弹跳而出——伊万没有穿内裤，王耀看着硕大龟头上明晃晃的前液，那东西格外粗壮，又正兴奋着勃起，它的昂扬的样子吓到了王耀，心底也不知道自己是该暗自庆幸不用再为这家伙脱内裤了还是该羞愤难当。可紧接着，又是一阵火辣辣的痛觉包围了他的臀部、无情地提醒着他身处在今日在劫难逃的口交现场。  
伊万感受到王耀的小舌先是试探着舔过他的马眼，再逐渐下移至舐吻包皮上下两端，连发丝垂落下来戳过的痒都成了柔柔的骚动。与呼吸时喷洒在他下胯的潮湿鼻息重叠往复，再随着来自下身的粘稠水声、还有皮连皮肉贴肉的抚慰摩擦此起彼伏。这种触感与手指抚慰的滋味不同，舌苔每每划过包皮或茎身都能让他的雄根带起快感的轻颤，然后越发怒张着要像是要彻底顶入这湿润温暖的内里,好去满足内心深处逐渐放大的渴求。伊万想要的当然不仅仅止步于唇舌舔弄所带来的快感，于是他打量着那丰润的半边屁股在被自己掌掴之后轻弹的微颤，觉得手底下仿佛有了触摸鲜花般难以忘怀的惊艳感。他将手指陷入柔软的肌肤上留下的红痕，先是意犹未尽地温柔揉捏几下，之后又细细端详起那处尚且羞赧尚且未识人事的私处，那一张一翕的罅隙刺激着伊万在脑海中勾勒出潮湿的肉壁强劲戳刺的画面。香艳的令他猛地加大力度向另一边雪白的臀瓣上狠狠击打。  
王耀突然觉得无法言状的恐惧感顺着骨髓蔓延而上，直逼心脏，仿佛二十多年来的日夜浸淫下来的教养在瞬间即将被质变摧毁，形变成眼前这只跃跃欲试的粗壮雄根——而且他知道这根阴茎会在不久之后顶到他的股间，然后在插入的一瞬间就会彻底吞噬了他的肉体和魂魄，以及那所剩无几的骄矜和尊严。


	2. Chapter 2

(中）

王耀趴跪在床铺中令人深陷的柔软里，伊万的性器像是要在他口中生根，根系随着被动的吞吐的动作仍然不断深入着，快要蔓延到喉管，几乎要将他捣穿。他不知道此时浸润着口腔的是伊万的体液、还是自己的唾涎，总之那些难以分辨的液体正丰腴地在嘴巴里津流纵横，再从口腔滑落的样子让他狼狈不已。伊万停下了击打的动作，半曲着膝盖发出低沉的赞美，他由是喜悦地伸手揉了揉王耀的发红臀瓣，表扬着王耀被强加着顺从的良好表现。  
王耀突然发觉身后的伊万将头低了下来，脸部正抵着他的臀部，按在他屁股上的手也突然发力似的将他的臀瓣向两处拨开，再用双唇磨蹭着那处尚且羞赧的私密。  
“你想……做什么？”  
王耀急忙吐掉那鼓胀的雄根，发问的同时逼迫着自己无视掉自己唇边和伊万阴茎上黏连不断的银丝，还有舌头初离那些粗壮脉络的麻痹感。  
刚在温柔乡里被精心款待过的勃发肉柱自是不甘被打断，伊万立刻冲着颤抖的臀肉再次狠狠拍了上去。王耀应激的咝声隐忍着响起，伊万看着再次泛起羞红的屁股，微微使力用指甲在上头刮下痕迹：  
“难道比起奖励，小耀还是更想要这种感觉？”  
那越发胀痛的臀部催促着王耀继续他当下的任务，而王耀除了让伊万在他看不见的地方去做自己不知道的事情以外，便什么也做不了。他绵弱地趴在伊万的下身，被束缚的双手抚摸着他的下体，再时不时再用手指在阴囊上讨饶似的打转，轻轻剐蹭几下之后再度张开唇舌顺着那根巨物的茎身往下舔，不安的试探着越发粗壮的阴茎，他把满是脸埋在散落的头发里，被负面情绪侵袭而产生的呜咽在口交里断断续续。  
“呼……这才对嘛，表现好，就会有奖励~”  
酝酿在喉咙里的每句呻吟突然被身后男人的一个动作打断，王耀不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，还没来得及做出更多反应、声带又不受控制地发出更大声的软绵音调。  
那最为隐秘的私处正在被突然钻进的灵活舌尖搜弄，陌生的触感激得那处从未开苞的花穴入口微张，不知是唾液浸润还是情之所动的穴眼转眼就在煽情的口交下嫣红泛水。羞得王耀下意识咬住了唇，却还是没挡住陆陆续续要挤出来的喘叫，反而随那攻势渐猛喊得愈发大声，身体也因这激烈的酣欢而颤抖起来。  
伊万感受到那细嫩的甬道正因初尝人事而欲拒还迎地收缩着，便停止了舔舐饶有兴趣地伸出一指插了进去，甫一进入便觉得深处有一股吸力宛若吸吮，抽离时还顺出了些许动人的漉漉水液。他勾起唇角安慰似的在那微红的穴眼上落下一吻，意料之中地欣赏着深处情欲涡流中心的王耀微微挣扎的后背。  
“今天上台之前，为了舞台效果，我还特地抹了夜光唇彩哦……待会小耀的这里，也会漂亮到发光的吧？”  
！！！  
王耀顿时觉得心脏跳到快要爆炸！他的脑海里顿时浮现出伊万描述的那种画面，吓得他猛然弓起身，身后却继而又是重重的一下舔吻，令王耀的腰腹之间立时一阵酥麻，斜斜歪倒在原处。渐次沉溺于情的身子已经软软地使不上力，让人羞耻的快感仍旧不断传来，直到那吮吻的力道逐渐加深，向更里面蔓延着；猛然窜过背脊的快感叫王耀身子瞬间一酥，一时失神的低吟未落，又是因身体某处蓦然袭上的强烈爆发感惊呼出声：  
“啊——我！不、别碰那……别……！”  
——初尝情事的茎体伸展开来的欲望抖了一抖，浓稠艳丽的花液随之迸发绽开了。  
大脑内一阵茫然的空白之后，初次释放后的阴茎渐渐泛起一种酸软的疲软感，接踵而至的强烈羞耻令王耀在呻呤里带着细微的哭腔。  
而这一切的始作俑者终于良心发现似的停止了对他的逗弄，也不在意方才王耀喷射在自己胸口的白浊，转而颇为温柔的抚了抚他微微颤抖着的腰线。  
“哈，刚刚我是开玩笑的，这么紧张可不好哦。”  
这句话让王耀紧绷的神经稍稍放松，但尚存脑中的理智和廉耻仍旧催促着他挣扎爬起。像是料到了他的意图一般，伊万的一只手臂突然拦了上来，扣住他腰身的同时，力气大的也将王耀压制得无法动弹，恍惚间以为已经到来的、宛若春天的温暖，顷刻间像樱花瓣一样倏然飘散。  
“相信我，更能让你紧张的～还在后面。”  
兢惧之中的王耀瞪大双眼，伊万则毫不犹豫地把自己的性器重新插入了王耀因吃惊而微张的嘴巴里，随后一鼓作气推进他的喉咙，将蓄势待发的精华尽数喷洒涂抹在他的口中！  
呜咽声尽数梗塞在喉咙深处，炙热的男根似乎有生命般强烈跳动着，口中鲜活到可怕的喷射让王耀全身都颤栗起来。他有些无助，在不知是吞是吐的茫然间就已经到了口腔所容纳的液体极限，呼吸都在伊万的冲击下变的困难，眼窝已不知觉蒙上层生理性泪水。  
当伊万终于满足般将身体抬起、抽出那被优渥款待后的雄根之后，王耀下颚处的酸胀和痛感都被升腾成一派有气无力的光景，他躺在伊万的腿上微微喘息，尚且无法合上的嘴角挂着银丝，混杂着几缕还未被咽下的精液从他的唇边小股溢出。  
伊万仍在那挺翘圆润的臀瓣上不住的捏揉,一下下的亵玩必然带出臀肉抑制不住的轻晃，顺带引发了趴在他大腿上的人不悦的哼哼声。伊万故技重施地侧过脸在他的穴口上啄了一下，王耀立马安静下来不再多话，看得伊万忍不住扬起了笑意：“小耀，你真是好哄。”他爱死这小巧的屁股了。  
伊万没亲够，直接轻轻抬腿伸手把人捞过来抱住，先细细在脸上吻一阵，然后舌头在王耀嘴唇上扫过一圈，又轻咬着王耀下唇吮了一口，他看见迷迷糊糊的王耀微红着脸,感受着王耀身体慢慢攀升的热度，只觉得刚释放过的欲望又要蠢蠢欲动了。  
只是初尝性爱滋味的王小先生哪里知道迎合他未烬的情欲，伊万惩罚似的加重了双唇间的摩挲，原先绵长细柔的吻逐渐转为激烈。王耀好不容易渐次平复下的吐息又变得急促起来，更为深切而炽热的吻让他的胸膛收缩得厉害。王耀挣扎着匆匆结束了这个吻，抬头一看，拥着他的东欧男人眼里的紫色像是化成了浓浓的烟波，明晃晃的星子正从其中坠落，却无一不闪烁着堂而皇之的欲念。  
“不！放我走……不要了……”  
总算反应过来的王耀急忙拒绝，可伊万却不知什么时候已偷偷松开一只拥着他的手臂，转而伸出手指探向他光裸的下体。那处漉漉的私密还在下流地漏着汁液，使入侵者轻而易举地捣进其中，几下戳弄扩张后流向腿根内侧，发出毫无说服力的滑溜声响。  
伊万看着王耀，欣赏着他下颚处还残余的、属于自己的浊液，突然松手起身将王耀的双腿扛到肩头，视线聚焦在王耀的双腿在这样的冲击下无力摇晃的软绵绵姿态，暗想着自己跟王耀在一起真是总要失控。  
伊万自是知道王耀是初出茅庐的——少年就是少年，纵使他刚刚越过了法定上的成人年岁，他胸口的肉粒此刻也正像盛夏樱桃一般初熟起来、带着温吞鲜活的肉体气息，连大腿之间的湿地都开始汩汩流淌出奶与蜜。但他依旧具备少年的那些特征：羞赧，新鲜，纤秀。他在这次夜游之中开苞绽放。多好的模样！王耀从外界所定义的完美壳子里蜕出来，能够品味着雄性激素的味道了。而伊万相信他也正一点一点地被这力量侵蚀着，变成熟透的蜜桃，交尾的蝴蝶，还有下一次迸发出的欲念，他们俩谁也比谁好不到哪里去。


	3. Chapter 3

(下)  
如果可以重新回到令你最后悔的事情所开始的转折点，你会怎么选择？  
若是换做平日里的王耀，他可能会选择回到那次国际竞赛中补回大意失掉的分数；或是校园级学术报告里修改那处不慎落下的败笔；也可能，会想回到高考结束的那个夏天，追回那段再酸涩肉麻不过的初恋。  
但若是轮到现下的王耀去回答这个问题，他一定要把时间倒拨回毕业日的这个夜晚，他宁愿选择去街头毫无形象的喝酒唱歌流泪发疯，也不是在这里被另一个男人毁掉。  
王耀瑟缩着侧头躲避掉伊万连绵的亲吻，努力无视掉自己的双腿被扛在一个同为男性的人的肩头这一事实。不知该聚焦在何处的目光胡乱张望着，入目的到处都是黑洞般漆黑一片，仿佛与空间定格在了一起，令他感到紧张压抑。身体也在这段不堪的情爱俗事里生长出玫红色的吻痕，被伊万不时逗弄着的阴茎里也似是填满了屈辱般挺的越发直立了。  
伊万的力量压制着王耀让他无从挣脱，和王耀的紧张不同，他干燥温热的手掌在转向抚摸王耀的腿根时像是河谷间的行船，时而平稳时而汹涌。力道柔，又不轻；身体疼，又不痛。暧昧的灯光里，王耀只听得见对方因兴奋愉悦而微喘着粗气的俄语腔呢喃，以及自己局促不安的呼吸。  
被不停抚摸着腿根的王耀缩了一下，越发强烈的羞耻让他下意识要将腿合拢，但他轻抿着嘴想极力克制的颤栗却被伊万尽收眼底。少年人的生涩紧张让伊万难得体恤地揽住王耀的腰轻缓抚摸了几下，然后贴着腿一路摸下去蹭着王耀的脚踝，也不忘在腿根处留下几个吻权作耕耘收获。酥麻的情热余香随之在王耀的皮肤上接二连三地绽开，一颗颗长在内胯间的红豆已渐次蔓延至更私密的部位。  
宛如被压在砧板上的鱼儿，王耀不安的扭动着试图避开挑逗，可下体就被毫不留情的以掰开的姿势将羞耻的部位彻底的裸露在对方眼前。罅隙间的甬道是伊万刚用唇舌和手指抚慰过不久的，自然是无需再开拓。似乎天时地利人和都为接下来的进入做好了铺垫——哦，对了，只是缺乏性经验的砧板小鱼似乎还不知晓他身上的人下一步动作。  
而伊万从来不留余地，他甚至加大了压制王耀的力气，无措的少年人连挣脱的空间都快没有了，伊万一边摁住他胸口上那处微凸的乳首戳顶着，一边像最开始那样伏在他耳边轻咬舔舐，有些含糊的话语里仍然是带着笑音的温柔：“我要进去，好吗。”  
——他说的似乎不是体贴的问句。  
王耀还没回过神来，被瞬间撑满到极点的后穴因泛着青筋的入侵物而骤然缩紧！  
被刺激的太过凶猛，少年人的漉漉精液即刻从挺立的阴茎里溢出，突如其来的粗野开苞让王耀禁不住失声痛呼，痛得绷直了腰线，搭在伊万肩膀上的双腿也僵直地大张开来，腿根抽搐，张着嘴也说不出话，狼狈流落的涎水弄脏了王耀的下巴。  
进入并不算难，但实在太过紧致了。  
伊万本想安抚一下王耀教他放松下来，可突破至深的结合，还有占有处子的满足都让近似施虐的始作俑者更为兴奋。不顾王耀近乎哀号的叫唤，性器全部没入时更是以近似虐待的方式侵占着他初识人事的敏感点。伊万侵入不久又即刻拔出，那根勃起胀大的性器抽出来时带着他们的体液，啪的打在王耀臀瓣上，惹得他又羞又痛浑身颤抖。伊万架着他的腿抽动得快而用力，最初进入王耀时产生的些许的酸痛和挤压，都已被肉体结合的欢愉吞没升腾。  
硕坚的雄根在短暂的停留中顶弄着他润湿的内壁，紧绷的肠壁生涩地含住那根搏动的硬挺。不曾留恋的抽出后大力顶进去时，王耀即刻尖叫出声，陌生而强烈的痛觉吓得少年扭来扭去，靠在伊万肩膀上的双腿也因吃痛微微夹紧，紧绷的手指在床单上挠下尖利细小的抓痕，泛红的穴眼在突入时甚至可以看见挤出的蜜汁，这回被刺激得大脑空白的就又轮到伊万了。他稳住因眼前美景而混沌发狂的神智，转而持续顶弄着探索少年幽径里最隐秘的那一点,那根硕大的性器已扎根在王耀颤抖的身体里。  
最为私密的交合处紧密粘连着，撞击着内腑的顶刺越渐狂烈，再搭上肚脐下方那只不时搓揉他分身的宽掌，交错袭至的痛楚与莫名的快感叫王耀几乎难以禁受。他越发紧张，已经释放过两次的阴茎又有了一种让他尴尬且难以启齿的发泄感。  
而男人的整根巨柱在强制打开的幽穴里不断磨蹭，于无人涉足的秘密花园里锲而不舍地撑开一道新路。紧接着，甬道内的微微凸起的一块区域被强硬地搓捻着，让王耀还未达到顶峰就已经软成了一滩水。  
注意到身下人的渐入佳境，伊万恶趣味的捏了捏那相比之下堪称娇小白净的勃起。与最开始的轻柔逗弄不同，这次伊万用了写力气点戳着王耀性器的顶端，套弄包皮时漏出的前液在伊万的指间洋洋洒洒。这样的刺激引起王耀更加激烈的反应，他发出的惊喘越发大声，腰部也随之虚软浮动起来。  
尤其是在伊万找到了内里隐秘的那点之后，柔软的内壁紧裹着他的欲望。头皮发麻的伊万知道王耀撑不了多久，用力地抽插几次后，直接将整个勃起塞进了那处刚开发不久的嫩穴。囊袋拍击王耀臀部的动作还没持续几秒，王耀却突然睁大眼睛痉挛起来，几滴淡黄的腥臊液体突然从他一直挺立的阴茎里直接喷出，撒到了床上。  
伊万愣了愣，反应过来之后玩味的扬起了唇角，顺手扬起掌心击打着王耀的屁股，淫猥地教训起身下颤抖着的少年：  
“真是坏孩子呐，怎么尿床了呢？”  
“不……不要看……求求你……”  
羞红了整张脸庞的王耀手足无措的想要蒙上伊万的眼睛，两人交媾的罅隙间颓靡迷醉的气味瞬间染上羞耻的色彩，可不受控制的阴茎继续漏出淡黄色的腥液，臀瓣上点着的惩罚他的大手印也愈加发红发痛。  
直到王耀身下的那块床单被完全弄湿，伊万不再逗他，而是专心将自己埋进王耀的最深处，先前被充分扩张的甬道此刻正轻咬着他的欲望微微开阖。伊万满意地喟叹了一声，搂着王耀的下腹抬起他的腰开启了最后的冲刺，在交合中受尽优渥款待的性器已达到欲望的巅峰，喷薄而出的白浊正肆意浇灌着紧致收缩的花穴。大量精液仿佛雨水倾泻般涌入内里，直到将自己的最后一股浓精彻底注入在王耀的后穴里，伊万才恋恋不舍的将下体慢慢退出，手抚摸着耀的大腿，最后在根部留下一吻湿热印记。  
在这样疯狂放纵的夜里，这场由他主导的性事宛若醉人酣欢，深获餍足的伊万用双手逡巡着被他标记的鲜嫩身体，王耀整个人在情动的洗涤中犹如蜕了一层皮般，肌肤在暧昧莹润的灯光反射下闪烁动人的濯濯光泽。伊万心下雀跃，却突然摸到了停留在他脸颊上的温热液体。  
伊万有些惊讶的低下头，被情欲侵蚀的精疲力尽的少年变得无力而脆弱，王耀颤抖着呜咽，滑下的眼泪化作一颗失足坠落的渺小星星。伊万伸出手企图捕捉，却只划过那匆匆流落的泪痕。他冷不丁感觉到些许不忍与内疚荡漾在心底，却没有说出来。  
伊万俯身吻了吻他咸湿的眼眶，金色的发缀着水光贴住了睫毛，不带情欲的啄吻安抚，让王耀微微颤栗，耳垂也更红了。  
也许这才是他们最开始时应该做的举动，可惜过早的本末倒置了。  
男人轻哄着少年入眠的眼波沉静而温柔，似乎身上污痕也在他有一下没一下的轻抚之下一点点变得柔软，黯淡，最后在深情款款处消失不见。   
当王耀彻底陷入沉睡之前，看见自己的手掌正抵着伊万肌肉蓬勃强健的胸膛。而那个斯拉夫男人正轻握着他有些颤抖的手，直到最后时刻，伊万把嘴唇贴在王耀轻阖上的眼睛时，也没有松开。  
伊万撑着半个身子侧躺在王耀旁边。男孩子微微蜷缩起来的身子正安稳地贴着他，小巧柔软的身体像天使播种在人间的夜来香。  
这个夜晚要结束了，其实明天也有明天的夜晚，以及明晚的枕边人和情话，还有日后数不尽的水乳交融。  
可王耀让他的这个夜晚甜成了蜜桃味，突如其来的遇见，饶有兴趣的喜欢，最后无法自拔的上瘾，却突然快要走向终点，没有缓冲，甚至可能没有告别。如果说人生中大部分故事都没有好聚好散，他还是给他留下点不一样的纪念。

当王耀和阳光抗争着睁开双眼时，发现自己已经回到了学校宿舍的床铺。  
他眨了眨疲乏的眼瞳，眼眶里还有几颗倦怠的泪珠在里头打转，仿佛昨夜种种不过是一场在荒谬不过的春梦。  
可枕边的一张桃色名片太过抢眼的吸引了他所有的注意力，他一下子清醒过来，夺过那张名片开始细细端详：名片正面是一个铂金发男人的“艳照”——他正穿着紧身衣绕着钢管舞动着，寥寥几片黑色显得他肌肉毕现，那处明显尺寸傲人的男性特征更是相当显眼。  
王耀忍不住抽搐了一下嘴角，心情复杂的把名片翻向背面，那是一段字迹颇为清秀的手写留言，落款处还有一吻唇彩印记，在暗处竟发着荧荧夜光：  
“早安小先生，如果您在日后的生活里感到空虚寂寞，欢迎随时拨打援助热线：+007-xxxxxxxxx，为您24小时服务哦❤️”  
他突然想起幼时的某个夜晚去闭馆的游泳池偷着游泳，回来之后仓促地脱下泳衣扔在一角，褶皱里仍夹着水痕。第二天再撑开，一股潮湿的水气扑鼻而来，即使是在晴天，也会令他想起那次遥远的夜游。如果此时有人突然路过，也只看到王耀脸上突然泛起红晕的样子。可只有他自己知道，隐秘的回忆再次提取浮现的那一刻，自己在那个夜晚游进了怎样深沉的怀抱中。  
（全文完）


End file.
